The Fairy Tail games
by Piper Masters
Summary: The kingdom of Fiore prides itself on it's many guilds. And now, Fairy tail is forced to send two of their own to the dreaded wizard games. Natsu is called, as is Wendy. However, Wendy's older sister Lucy can't let that happen. Now, Lucy has to use her magic to best of her ability to save her, and her new ally. One shot. Scene where Peeta is dying from the wound on his leg.


**The Fairy Tail Games**

**A one shot where Lucy is Katniss and Natsu is Peeta**

**By Piper Masters**

**Authors not PLEASE READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED! **

**Hey guys, it's me, Piper! So this is written for Amethystfairy1. This is for my one shot requests! Amethystfairy1 requested a hunger games one shot where the characters were from Fairy tail. I loved this idea so much so I sat down, and had to think of a scene in the Hunger Games that I could work with. Wasn't easy, but I did it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summery: The kingdom of Fiore prides itself on it's many guilds. Every year, the top 12 most powerful guilds are selected and are forced to send two tributes- one male and one female- to the Wizard games. Somehow, Fairy Tail has made it's way up the list and is now 12th on the list. Guilds everywhere are shocked to figure out that the Fairy Tail guild was hiding a secret- A fire dragon slayer, a air dragon slayer, and an incredibly powerful ice mage. Natsu and Wendy are selected as tributes, but Wendy's big sister Lucy can't let that happen. oneshot (Taken from the part of the story where Peeta is dying from the wound in his leg)**

**Characters- Katniss= Lucy**

**Peeta= Natsu**

**Gale= Gray**

**Haymitch= Elfmen**

**Prim= Wendy**

**Katniss' mom= Mira**

**Rue= Juvia**

**Cato= Erza**

**Some random powerful district one guy= Gajeel**

**Glimmer= Levy**

**Saving Natsu**

**(Lucy's POV)**

It had been a long day. Finding Natsu had been hard and emotionally taxing enough as it was. Then I had to dig him out form under all the painted on cameo he had, clean him up, and inspect the fatal wound Erza Scarlet had given him.

All I'd been able to think about was if he had died. The thought made me sick- of all the people in the Games he deserved to go home. The poor kid had been through so much already.

I mean, I thought he did. Truth was, I was probably the only who thought so. The tributes from all the other guilds thought they had a much better right then he did.

Fairy Tail might have been the 12th guild, but we were still strong.

As Natsu dozed in the sun as his clothes dried, I felt a wave of homesickness wash over me.

I wanted to be home at my apartment. I wanted to be training with Gray, hanging out in the guild with Gray, writing my novel with Gray, basically doing anything with Gray. I missed him- he had been like my brother for as long as I could remember.

My heart reached out to Wendy and hoped she was safe. I knew she was of course- Gray would never let anything happen to my little sister. They were both my family and thus each others family by default. Even if Gray and I couldn't stand each other sometimes, I knew Wendy always look up to him as an authority figure- sometimes older brother, sometimes father, and sometimes as nothing more then a friend.

Wendy... I had promised her that I would try to make it out of here alive. But to be honest, I wanted Natsu to make it out more then I did.

Natsu had found his way to the guild when he was just a kid. Everyone figured he came from a higher guild because uh, hello! The kid could use fire magic! And he could decorate a pastry as if it were real art. Nothing that big had happened since an ice wizard found his way down to our small guild.

It may have sounded mean, but in the beginning, I was glad Peeta had been called. I mean, Gray's name had been in the drawing bowl more then anyone elses'; not just because he put his name in for food, but also because he was such a powerful wizard.

That was, after all, why Wendy had been called.

It was her first year, so you'd think her name would be in there once, like all the other kids her age. But no, it had to be in there five times, just because she was a dragon slayer.

To be honest, I think most of the sponsors hated me- I took away the chance of having all three known dragon slayers in the same game taken away.

They could have Gajeel and Natsu fight and kill all they wanted- I wasn't letting my sister be caught in the middle of it.

Besides, as Elfman had told me, a celestial wizard volunteeringfor the games was a huge shock- caught peoples attention. And it had helped me too- I had gotten food out of it and one of my gate keys.

"Stupid rules..." I muttered.

While this was a game made for wizards, it was more to prove physical and tactical strength then anything else.

Maker magic and ability magic is forbidden. The dome we're locked in is magic proof- so most of us are reduced to the weapons in the center of the arena.

However, holder magic- like mine- is welcome. I can't bring my keys with me though, sponsors have to give them to me. So far, I'd gotten Taurus' key, and that was more then enough to make me happy.

I look up at the 'sky' and sigh. I don't really want to wake Natsu up or make him move, but if I don't then we have a high chance of being caught and killed. He'd already experienced first hand what Erza could do to him, we really didn't need Laxus or Gajeel to finish what she started.

I shook Natsu's shoulder gently. "Natsu, we've got to go now."

"Go?" He asked, confused. "Go where?"

"Away from here. Downstream maybe. Somewhere we can hide until you're feeling stronger."

I helped him get dressed, but left his feet bare. I figured it would be easiest if we walked in the water. However, the second Natsu puts the slightest pressure on his leg, all the color drains from his face.

"Come on," I encourage him. "You can do it!"

I was wrong. He couldn't do it. Not for as long as I needed him to anyways. We made it about 50 yards down stream when the poor guy is about to pass out.

Despite his protests, I make him sit at the edge of the river to catch his breath. If he blacked out I would never be able to get him somewhere safe. I'd love to have Taurus help me, but my magic energy was pretty well spent. I was still recovering from the energy it took to summon Taurus in a magic banned dome to kill Evergreen when Juvia had died.

Just because holder magic was allowed, didn't make it easy. I felt a hollow pang in my chest at the thought of Juvia. She had died because that stupid rain cloud followed her all over the arena, giving away her position. She had saved my life and I watched her die in my arms.

I push the memory down and take in my surroundings. I'd love to get Natsu in a tree- they were a great way to avoid people- but that would never happen. Besides, Erza seemed to have learned from the tracker jacker stings that trees weren't always safe. She kept constant watch on them now.

The only thing I could think of were the rocks that lined the river. When we were younger, Gray and I would find those same kind of places by Fairy Tail and hide in the caves we would find. Now, that same concept seemed like Natsu's only chance of survival.

Thankfully, there was one only 20 yards away. After telling Natsu my plan and waiting for him to be able to stand, we made our way over to it. I had to half drag, half carry Natsu to it, but we get there with a minimal amount of cursing form the injured boy.

The cave isn't the idea cave I had hoped it would be, but my ally was shot; paper white, panting, and even though it's only just starting to cool off, he's shivering.

I make sure he's as comfortable as possible before I cover the floor of the cave with pine needles, and then my sleeping bag. I hoped this would be enough.

The self conscious part of me wished I was more like Wendy, or even Mirajane, who had been the closest thing I'd had to a mom. They were great at healing people and making them feel comfortable.

I threatened to boil Happy the cat on a daily basis.

Still, Natsu seemed content to let me tuck him into the sleeping bad; he didn't even protest when I got him to swallow a couple of pills and half a bottle of water.

He does, however, refuse to eat the fruit.

Giving up on getting him to eat, I set to work thinking about how to make a door to the cave. It couldn't look too man made, or someone would notice for sure. If that happened, we were screwed. I could fire a bow and arrow sure, but that was only because Gray had taught me. His ice bow was what I was used too, not the silver bow I stole from Levy when the tracker jackers killed her. And there was no way I would be able to summon Taurus again for at least another day.

I tied together vines and sticks and logs into a somewhat stable door. An animal might not have questioned it, but in the daylight, it would definitely look man made.

I kick it in defeat but leave it standing- we needed it. I could fix in up better in the morning.

"Lucy," Natsu says. I walked over to him and brushed his pink hair out of his eyes. "Th... thanks for finding me."

I smiled at him. "You would have found me if you could." I brushed the back on my hand over his forehead, only to feel it burning up. It seemed like the medicine was having no effect at all.

Suddenly, out of no where, I'm terrified that my new friend is going to die.

"Of course I would have." Natsu said, as if it was crazy for me to even imagine him doing otherwise. "Look, Lucy, if I don't make it back-"

"Don't talk like that." I cut him off. "I didn't find you and clean you up for nothing. Heck, I nearly say you _naked_- you can't die on a person after they've done that!"

Natsu laughed. "I know, I'd be a terrible person. But just in case I don't-"

"No Natsu. We aren't discussing this."

"Why not?"

"Because if we discuss it then it means it's a possibility. So let's pretend that Erza didn't stab you, ok? Let's pretend we aren't caught in the middle of this stupid game. Let's just pretend that we're still at Fairy Tail, you pissed Gray off, and now we're going to hide from him until you're ready to fight him again."

"But I-" He insists.

I'm known for being impulsive. I do crazy things all the time- I am a writer after all. On top of that I'm a writer who is a member of Fairy Tail and is best friends with Gray Fullbuster.

If you look at the list of impulsive thing's I've done, you'd be surprised. I mean, I volunteered to go to Hell- er sorry, the games. I teamed up with Juvia for no other reason then she helped me kill Levy and get my bow. At the guild Gray and I take the first job we can get our hands on, consequences be damned!

But I don't anyone could have predicted my next impulsive act.

I leaned forward and kissed Natsu, stopping his words.

This was probably overdue anyways- we _were _supposed to be madly in love.

That was the first time I had ever kissed a boy. One would have thought it would have made some kind of impression like in a romance novel- the world melting away, butterflies in my stomach, sparks flying, something. But all I could register was how unnaturally hot his lips are from the fever.

I pulled away from him and smiled. He must have felt something I didn't because his cheeks were flushed slightly, and not from his fever. And maybe I had felt something too... my heart didn't normally feel like it did now nor was my stomach normally so knotted.

"You're not going to die." I insisted, pulling the sleeping bag up around him. "I strictly forbid it. All right?"

"A- all right." Natsu whispered.

A quiet beeping from outside the mouth of the cave catches my attention about half an hour later. Natsu was sleeping so I had to be quit as I stepped into the cool evening air to catch the parachute.

My fingers set to work on the tie, hoping and praying from some real medicine for Natsu. Instead, I find a pot of hot broth.

Elfman couldn't have sent me a clearer message if he tried. One kiss equals one pot of broth. I could almost hear him barking; "Give me a manlier kiss! The boy is dying, BE A MAN!"

And he was right. As impulsive as the kiss was, it had to have be obvious that it was our first one. Star-crossed lovers from the same guild who refused to kill each other probably should have kissed before, and with more passion.

I needed to break out my acting skills. Make the audience fall in love with Natsu as much as I supposedly was. Two hearts beating as one. Romance.

I had never been in love. The closest thing I had ever gotten to romance were the romance novels Gray and I would read together. I just had to think of those romantic moments- the ones that would make Gray gag and me swoon.

The way the boy would never fail to bring his girl a gift from wherever the story had taken him. The way the girl never failed to sooth away his pain. The way the couple was made stronger, not by training or basic human needs, but by being with each other.

That's what Natsu and I had to do. We had to convince the audience that it was physically impossible to live without one another.

"Natsu!" I say sweetly, hoping my voice sounds less stiff then I think it does. He hadn't woken up yet, but I quick kiss fixes that.

He seems startled that I'm suddenly all for kissing him awake, but he get's over it fast. He smiles and kisses me back before leaning on the wall of the cave, looking happy to lay there and gaze at me forever.

He's much better at this stuff then I am.

I hold up the pot of broth for him to see. "Sweetheart, look what Elfman sent you!"


End file.
